5 Song Challenge
by moca07
Summary: drabble-ish stories base on 5 song from my iPod ! Pairings include: GerIta, USUK, RusCan and France-ness XD


You Don't Know Me- Ben Folds

_RussiaxCanada_

"Hey Ivan, do you ever sit and wonder that it's so strange that we could be together for so long never know what going on in the others head?"

Canada pondered as he looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day and he and Ivan were sitting on a park bench near Matthew's house.

"Нет, I don't Matvey.", responded Russia, wondering where that thought came from.

"I'm sure you do. In fact I know you do. You try knowing people without them knowing. But in order to know some one you have see what's in their head, which you can't do."

"Matvey, I know you and I haven't seen your thoughts."

"No Ivan, you don't know me."

"Дa. I do"

"Uh-uh. You don't know me at all.", muttered Matthew, eyelids slowly shutting as the warmth of the sun seeped in to his skin.

On A Melancholy Hill- Gorillaz

_USxUK_

"Captain! Captain! The ship is under attack by- Captain? Oh, ah, Oh dear..." said a shipmate as he burst into England's chamber only to find him enraged with his sword at ready. Pushing past the shipmate, Arthur ran up to the top deck and began to slash bodies like there was no tomorrow. No one messed with his ship, no- Arthur woke up. His eyes shot open as he jolted upward. He seemed to be on a hill. Alone. After a dream where he was powerful, England felt rather helpless alone. No not helpless...melancholic. He felt melancholic.

"Arty! Arty! Your finally awake! I got us drinks!"

Alfred ran up to the Brit, flinging his arm around Arthur. Oh yeah, thought Arthur coming to his senses, I'm on a date. Weirdly, Arthur's sadness evaporated when he saw Alfred's face.

"Your almost like medicine...", murmured Arthur as he accepted his drink gratefully.

"Hmm? You say something Arty?"

"No, not a thing.", said the nation, playing a slight grin on his face.

Dog Days Are Over- Florence+The Machines

_RussiaxCanada_

"I want to be with you Matvey, but I'm-I'm scared.", Ivan's word stumbled out of his mouth. Ever since he met Matthew, happiness hit him like a train or a bullet into his back. It terrified him. Ivan had never felt happiness like this before. A feeling that sent warmth throughout his body, that made him feel loved.

Ivan wished that he could wash it down the sink or, at the very lease, hide from it.

"Ivan, what are you scared of?", asked Matthew with concern.

"...Happiness."

An amused smile stretched across the Canadian's face.

"Why are you afraid of such a good thing?"

"Because it feels strange...new."

Canada stood on his tiptoes, placing a kiss on the Russian's forehead.

"The dog days are over so why don't we make these feelings a little less new, eh?"

Parlez-Vous Francais?- Art vs Science

_France being France_

"Bonjour Mathieu~", France fluttered over to Matthew's side. A conference had just come to an end, so Francis decide to try out a new form of pick-up. He decided to test it on his first victi- subject Canada.

"Mathieu, parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui.", replied Matthew, knowing that Francis liked to mess around with him sometimes.

"Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui."

"Parlez-vous francais?

"Oui!", said Canada, starting to get annoyed. Matthew decided he would just say 'oui' until the Frenchman got bored and shut-up.

"Si'l vous plait ma chérie allez tombez ta chemise?"

"Oui- Wait...Non! Non, non, non!",

said Canada, blushing furiously at what he almost agreed to.

"Ohonhon~ so close~! Remember, I will be back!", chuckled France, slightly disappointed at the result of his trick.

Pet- A Perfect Circle

_GermanyxItaly_

Please stop! Please stop fighting! Feliciano was crouched in a corner, his tear filled eyes shut tightly and hands clasped over his ears. It was around 1:00 am and Italy just awoke from a paralyzing nightmare. From some reason, he had just dreamt about a gruesome war that seemed vaguely familiar. He saw all his friends dead and Ludwig struggling to survive. Feliciano, who's generally sensitive, totally broke down. He hated seeing his loved ones hurt, especially Germany.

"Feliciano?", a deep voice called from down the hallway, slowly approaching the Italian's room.

"Feliciano...", said Ludwig's tall figure with concern when he found Italy shaking in a corner. Ludwig briskly walked over to Feliciano and picked him up bridal style. The German softly placed the shuddering Feliciano on the bed and then laid down with him, whispering gently,

"Don't fret, I'm here. Just look away from the window and go back to sleep."

Soon enough, the two were sleeping peacefully once again.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a ten song challenge using 5 songs 8D! I couldn't just use one pairing~! I just got my iPod fixed and weirdly, the girl who fixed my iPod saw my (USxUK) background and was like, "You ship them too?" XD we ended up having a looong conversation. HETALIA FANGIRLS ARE EVERYWHERE XD~!<strong>


End file.
